


Stupid Cloak

by Agent33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent33/pseuds/Agent33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot of Red as a 12 year old girl who doesn't like to do as she is told and is now paying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote for a challenge for a livejournal community I was a part of a year or two ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Once Upon a Time.

"I don't get why I have to wear this stupid cloak to begin with?" Red mummers  
under her breath while she is collecting eggs from the chickens.

"It is not like I can wear any other colors to match it." Red now is talking to the chickens, just venting her anger. "Wouldn't it be nice just to wear pink for once, but of course I can't because the color would clash with the stupid red cloak.

She is just a twelve year old girl and like all twelve year old girls she doesn't like to do as she is told and now she is paying for not doing what Granny told her what to do. On top of her regular chores she has to clean the chicken coop, scrub the floors, feed the animals, and wash Granny's and her clothes. Usually after collecting the eggs all she would have to do is check on the other animals and feed all the animals then she would be off getting into some kind of mischief with Peter.

But no she can't even go do that now because when she finishes these chores Granny said to go see her and she would find something else for her to do.  
So that is why she is in the chicken coop sulking and it is all the stupid cloak’s fault.

"Red how's it coming in there?" Granny's voice yelled from somewhere outside.

"Fine" Red yelled back.  
“Maybe if I hurry up and finish my chores I can sneak out without Granny ever knowing” Red thinks to herself as she finishes collecting the eggs. With that plan in mind Red does just that; even though she is going to get even in more trouble with Granny she thinks it is worth it. And the prospect of getting into even more trouble isn’t ever going to stop her.


End file.
